Pendulum
by Fayth3
Summary: Time is running out. Time is always running out. The Doctor and Rose.


He's grateful that Rose can be so very obtuse sometimes

Pendulum. 

He knows that sometimes he underestimates Rose.

There are too many times when she sees things that he doesn't, or understands him more than he'd like and it unnerves him to think that someone can still surprise him.

He's often relieved when she exhibits the same tendency as the majority of her species and shows utter ignorance, knowing that his view of the world is not so wrong.

He wants to be her teacher, but so often it's she who imparts the lessons.

He takes it all in, digesting and delighting in every single second of being with her because he knows all too well, that no matter how much he wants to it, won't last and she'll pick up on that soon. Rose isn't stupid; sooner or later she'll understand the beast's words and his own feelings and link them.

She'll see the storm coming.

He is so involved with his musings that he barely hears her when she strolls into the room with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Doctor, my watch has gone missing, have you seen it?"

Her watch, counting down the seconds, louder than a drum beat.

His hands clutch at the console and he grits his teeth. "I'm busy."

Rose starts in surprise at his terse reply. "All right, was only asking!"

She turns to leave, missing the way he pats his pocketful of cogs and wheels and wishes she were more oblivious than she seems.

_Tick_

The sunshine on Flesdernacht is believed to be one of the most beautiful experiences in the universe and Rose agrees.

As the purple sun reaches its zenith the blue rays shimmer onto the orange grass, casting small puffs of silver smoke into the atmosphere raining down moisture; a rare kind of photosynthesis.

Rose dances delightfully through the falling dew and grins at him.

His smile is wide and his hearts are full as she turns to him thoughtfully. "Is it the same everywhere? You know if the sun is dead overhead it's halfway through the day?"

Halfway through the day, almost the end. It's nearly done.

Over.

The smile drops and he can feel the end of the day coming that much faster. "Humans don't know it all," he snaps and walks away, leaving her with dew in her hair and confusion on her face.

_Tick_

New Earth stands proud amidst the alliance planets of the Third Intergalactic Republic, a shining jewel of humanities greatest achievements.

For the Third millennium they have tried to recreate the Earth as it was in the past.

Rose stands equally as proud in New London, giggling at pink post boxes and green statues of Nelson.

"Hey," she nudges the Doctor. "Can we see what else they got wrong? New London Zoo with Dodo's or something? Madam Tussauds with real waxworks who talk at ya? Big Ben?"

He stares at the towering timepiece in the distance done out in tones of blue and yellow and shudders as one orange hand sweeps downwards.

He shudders. "If we don't get some different clothes on you it'll be the Tower of New London."

_Tick_

Rose bites her lip, sensitive to his ever-changing moods. She gives him a tentative smile. "2047, 2407, same difference?"

He grinds his teeth and pulls her back into the TARDIS.

_Tick_

He stamps his feet and edges towards the door, stops and turns around.

His hands curl into fists and he darts away from the console, stepping towards the door again before stopping, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

Rose steps into the room not five seconds later to an explosion.

"Rose! When I say ten minutes, I mean ten minutes!"

Rose blinks at him and glances down at her watch. "Oi, I was only gone eight minutes."

He stops dead and slowly licks his lip, eyes drifting down to consult the time on the console screen. She was right.

Two minutes early. One hundred and twenty seconds. A few billion nano seconds. Time he has by her side. Time less they spend apart.

He doesn't apologise, merely offers her the choice of location… which is the same thing really.

_Tick_

She dances around the console in high heels, delighted with his offer and urging him to move faster. "Come on Doctor, Elvis is gonna leave the building. I don't want to be late!"

He grants her a rare smile, genuine and sweet as he slicks his hair back.

"Rose, _Time_ machine."

"And yet we're _never_ on time," she teases, "you'll make me late for my own funeral."

She laughs and spins, never noticing as his face falls.

_Tick_

"So, Stars of Adaicha?"

"Check."

"Third Eye of the Goddess Wendymyr?"

"Check."

"Blue tailed Merfish."

"Check."

"Linkin Park concert in 2031?"

"Chec—what seriously?"

"Absolutely. Come on Rose, there's so much to see."

"And time waits for no man, right?"

Silence.

"Doctor?"

_Tick_

A moment to unwind, relax and watch the fireworks herald in the New Year. He has one arm around her waist, gripping her coat tightly as people everywhere scream in delight.

Rose tilts her head back to smile at him. "Thanks for this; I wanted to watch the millennium again."

He swallows at her beatific expression. "You humans, spend so long counting seconds and minutes and hours and days. You miss the moments because you're so busy counting them away."

She turns in his arms. "So take me somewhere before there was counting."

He does.

_Tick_

Rose digs her hands deeper into her duffle coat and inhales the clean air. Air before cars and hairspray, before fumes and pollution; it's clean and somewhat salty.

She watches the owners of the Earth circle in the air and swoop down to feast on some of the smaller members of their species.

Dinosaurs.

Rose wanders how many people have ever actually seen a dinosaur? It can't be many, maybe only a few who travelled with the Doctor.

She smiles affectionately at him, wondering what it was that made him so down these past few weeks.

Before she can say anything he turns to her, longing in his voice. "How long are you gonna stay with me?"

She puts sincerity into her voice, and love into her eyes and answers him honestly. "Forever."

He smiles at her like he wants to believe her, aches to believe her, but can't quite allow himself the chance.

Rose reaches over to hold his hand but he surprises her, pulling her into an embrace which smacks of desperation.

"Rose," he whispers into her hair, but the rest of his words are stuck.

Rose clutches him back. "Forever, I promise."

But he knows, forever won't be long enough.

_Tick_

He can't quite see due to the tears building up in his eyes. He can't quite feel past the block in his heart but he has to do this.

_Tick_

"And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…" his throat locks and he swallows hard.

_Tick_

She's watching him and forever swims in front of his eyes.

_Tick_

"Rose Tyler, I..."

_Tick_

…

_Tick_

Time's run out.


End file.
